


Not Quite The Night I Was Expecting, But I'll Take It

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry Allen, Daddy Kink, Fighting Kink, M/M, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robbery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: “At least try to put up a fight, Scarlet. You’re almost too easy.” Snart snarks.“My lack of getting laid says otherwise. I am anything but easy, Cold.” Barry snarks back in reply, his cheeks flushing at his own innuendo. Snart’s eyebrows raise in surprise at how forthcoming Barry is about his lack of love life.“That's the second time you’ve mentioned getting into someone’s pants, Scarlet. Are you trying to tell me something?” Snart chuckles, expecting Barry to have some sort of witty comeback, but nothing comes.Snart looks closer at Barry and the flush deepens, going all the way down his neck and disappearing beneath his suit. The avoidance of eye contact also clues him into what Barry is pointedly not saying. Leonard leans in slowly, lightening his grip on Barry to give him enough time to pull away if he wants to.Leonard brushes his lips against Barry’s ear and can feel the shiver his warm breath produces, and sees the goosebumps rising on Barry’s skin.“What are you trying to say Barry?” Leonard gently pushes his body against Barry’s, making sure to make his interests clear.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Not Quite The Night I Was Expecting, But I'll Take It

You would think that after years of fighting one another and occasionally teaming up together, Leonard Snart and Barry Allen would eventually get tired of the same back and forth over and over again. What with the whole “my cold gun can stop you cold in your tracks” and “I can run faster than the speed of light, so as soon as you mess up I’ll have you in cuffs” and Captain Cold being sure never to actually hurt The Flash while The Flash over looks every prison break, it would seem like the constant puns and ties the fights result in would bore either the hero or the criminal. However, what all of this fails to take into account is the fact that they are both dramatic little shits. 

Maybe at first they were actually enemies and worked against each other to actually put a stop to their agendas, but after a while they stopped trying so hard to defeat the other and worked more towards attempting to mildly inconvenience. Which was what was going on right now. 

Captain Cold has yet again robbed a jewelry store with his Rouges, with both his team and their goods gone before the Flash could get there. But Snart stayed behind per usual to square off against the hero. With his cold gun in one hand and a flashy ruby necklace in the other, he carelessly twirled the piece of jewelry while he awaits the tell-tale signs of lighting to streak by. 

He has just received the confirmation text that Mick and the other Rogues are safely away when the Flash zips up to him, looking around at the deserted store before leveling Snart with a light glare. 

“How come I heard about this so late?” He questions, watching as Snart pockets the necklace and settles his now empty hand on his cold gun. 

“Just a little trick I picked up from an old friend of mine.” Snart drawls out, watching as Barry starts to circle around him in preparation for their fight. 

“Huh, I thought Mick was your only friend. You said you ‘don’t do friends’.” Barry counters. 

“Trust me Barry, if I was ‘doing’ someone, they are most likely not just my friend.” Snart smirks at the light dusting of pink his innuendo triggers, taking in Barry’s eyes as they flick to the cameras on the ceiling. “Don’t worry Scarlet, I’ve already disabled those before I stepped foot in here. I’m not  _ that _ careless.” Snart assures, taking note of the tension in Barry’s shoulders that relaxes with the knowledge that nothing they say or do will be seen by others. 

In a bold move, Barry brings his hands up and peels off his cowl, revealing his full face to the criminal across from him. 

“Well then, I guess there's no use for that.” He states and readies himself to tap into the speed force to start fighting. 

But Snart knows Barry well enough by now to know the signs. Barry always pauses for a millisecond and tenses before he runs, which gives Snart just enough time to ready himself before there is a blur of red and yellow in front of him. He has his gun up and trigger pulled before even he can blink, sending a blast of low level cold into Barry. 

Snart ignores the groan that Barry lets out as the cold settles in and stops him from running. He’s not worried though, his gun is on it’s lowest setting. Just enough to pause Barry, but not enough to actually hurt him. 

“You’ll have to do better than that Cold.” Before Snart can prepare himself, Barry phases out of the ice on his chest and slammed into him, sending his gun flying out of his hand in surprise. His back slams into the wall behind him and Barry is in front of him in milliseconds. In a blur, Barry reaches into Snart’s pocket and pulls out the necklace from earlier, dangling it teasingly in front of Snarts face with a smirk. 

“Losing your touch Cold?” Barry asks, the smirk morphing into a smile as he thinks he won early this time. Which is why he is so caught off guard when Snart’s hands whip up from behind his back and slaps the power dampening handcuffs on Barry. 

The shocked and dumbfounded look on Barry’s face is enough to make Snart laugh, a smirk of his own curling across his lips. 

“What, didn’t see that coming?” Snart asks, loving the confused and frustrated look on Barry’s face. He has never brought meta-cuffs to their fights before, preferring for Barry to use his speed while he uses his gun. “I thought we could switch things up this time. Add a little spice to our relationship Scarlett. What do you say? Wanna go hand to hand?” Snart’s hand comes back up and taps the middle of the cuffs in a certain rhythm and there is a loud beep before the cuffs break apart, still dampening Barry’s speed, but now allowing him to most his hands. 

Barry’s gaze goes from the cuffs to Snart’s face with what he tries to make an annoyed expression, but the excitement in his eyes tells Snart otherwise. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice now Snart. Hand to hand it is.” Barry immediately goes to throw a punch, aiming to knock the smug smirk off of Snart’s face, but Leonard sees the hit coming from miles away and easily ducks out of the way and slips from between Barry and the wall. He winces to himself at the sound of Barry’s fist hitting the way. That had to sting. 

Snart is pressed flush against Barry’s back, pushing him into the wall face first before Barry knows what hits him. Barry’s face is all scrunched up and smushed and it almost makes Snart chuckle, but he holds back. 

“At least try to put up a fight, Scarlet. You’re almost too easy.” Snart snarks. 

“My lack of getting laid says otherwise. I am anything but easy, Cold.” Barry snarks back in reply, his cheeks flushing at his own innuendo. Snart’s eyebrows raise in surprise at how forthcoming Barry is about his lack of love life. 

“That's the second time you’ve mentioned getting into someone’s pants, Scarlet. Are you trying to tell me something?” Snart chuckles, expecting Barry to have some sort of witty comeback, but nothing comes. 

Snart looks closer at Barry and the flush deepens, going all the way down his neck and disappearing beneath his suit. The avoidance of eye contact also clues him into what Barry is pointedly not saying. Leonard leans in slowly, lightening his grip on Barry to give him enough time to pull away if he wants to. 

Leonard brushes his lips against Barry’s ear and can feel the shiver his warm breath produces, and sees the goosebumps rising on Barry’s skin.

“What  _ are _ you trying to say Barry?” Leonard gently pushes his body against Barry’s, making sure to make his interests clear. The hitch in Barry’s breathing causes Leonard to smirk once again, absolutely loving the reaction he is getting. 

“I-I, uh,” Barry trails off as Leonard drags his lips lower, mouthing at Barry’s neck and leaving small nips along the way.

“Tell me what you want Barry.” Leonard demands, bringing his hands to Barry’s hips and giving him a light squeeze. 

“I want you.” Barry blurts out and Leonard lets out a small laugh. 

“You already have me, Scarlett. You have me pressed against your body, giving you 100% of my attention. You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Leonard pauses to give Barry a wet kiss, biting down for real this time and drawing a small moan from Barry. “Do you want my hands on your skin? My lips on yours? Or maybe you want my cock up your ass.” His last suggestion comes with a purposeful grind on his half hard erection against Barry’s ass. Barry whines at the feeling and rushes to respond. 

“Yes, yes to all of that and more. Please Snart.” Barry begs, head clouded with enough arousal that he doesn’t even stop to consider how much of a bad idea this is. Leonard lets out a pleasant hum at his answer. 

“Call me Len, Barry. And if we are going to do this, as much as I love a little rule breaking, I don’t think you would be as okay with being arrested for public indecency and trespassing. It's only a matter of time before the police show up to square away the crime scene. Plus I doubt your carry lube and condoms in your suit, and I don’t have a habit of carrying mine with me to my heists.” Leonard pulls away and Barry whips around so fast Leonard briefly wonders if the meta-cuffs are actually working. 

“I can take us somewhere. Anywhere.” The desperation in Barry’s voice is enough to bring Leonard to full mass. He has to think for a moment before giving Barry an address. 

“One of the Rouge’s safe houses is only a couple blocks away. They won’t be at this one.” Leonard brings out the key for the meta-cuffs, but pauses before he unlocks them. He brings his hand up to Barry’s chin and lifts it up until Barry is looking him in his eyes. 

“Even if these cuffs are off, I am still the one in charge, Barry. We can stop anytime you want, but if we are going to do this I am going to be the one on top and in charge. If you don’t want that you can leave and I promise I won’t even bring it up, we can forget all about this entire situation.” Leonard makes sure his voice is firm and sincere. He may want to rail Barry into next week, but he sure as hell isn’t going to force the speedster into anything. He may be a criminal, but he isn’t a monster. He watches as a couple different emotions flicker across Barry’s face before it settles back into a more serious expression. 

“Y-yeah, that works for me. But I do want this Sna-uh Len. You are, like, insanely hot and I honestly have no idea how I have managed to hide my reaction to you every time we fight. You are like 100% daddy material, the grey hair, the nice body, and-oh my god I am going to stop talking now.” The previous pinkness of Barry’s cheeks turns into full blown blush when he realizes what exactly he just said. 

Leonard honestly isn’t much better, the sudden confession enough to bring a sliver of heat to even his cheeks. Always the one to stay in control though, Leonard presses up against Barry’s body again and leans in close to Barry’s face, his smirking lips brushing against Barry’s. 

“If that is your way of saying you want to call me Daddy, all you had to do was ask, Barry.” Leonard brings their lips together and marvels at how warm Barry’s lips are. He knew he naturally ran hot due to his speed, but the slight chapped lips paired with the wet warmth brings a shiver down Leonard’s spine. 

He runs his tongue across Barry’s lips and Barry automatically opens for him. As he slides his tongue against Barry’s he brings his hands up to Barry’s head. One tangled in his hair, with the one with the key coming up to cradle Barry’s face. The small groan Barry lets out into the kiss riles Leonard up even more and the kiss goes from gentle and sweet, to hot and heavy in seconds. Leonard uses more force and pushes Barry back against the way again and uses his grip on his hair to keep Barry where he wants him. He can feel Barry growing harder against his own erection as his hand tightens, and files that piece of knowledge away for later use.

After a solid minute of making out, Leonard has to come up for breath, quickly bringing the key down and unlocking the cuffs around Barry’s wrist. As soon as the cuffs are off, Barry grabs hold of Leonard and they are off. Before Leonard has a chance to take his next breath, they are inside the address for the safe house Leonard had given Barry, and he motions upstairs to where the bedrooms are and they are there in a flash. Once upstairs, Barry lets go of Leonard and looks at him expectantly. 

“Strip.” Leonard commands, and he watches as Barry starts to take off his suit. He is in such a rush his fingers actually fumble as he tries to get out of the offending garment. After a moment of struggle, Barry lets out a growl of annoyance and just phases out of the suit. He kicks it away from under his feet and stands ready in just his boxers, unsure if Leonard wanted those off too. 

Leonard drinks in Barry’s naked body and marvels at how smooth his skin looks, not a single scar anywhere Leonard can see. A stark contrast to what he knows is under his own clothes. No doubt a perk from his super metabolism, healing his wound before they ever have a chance to scar. 

Leonard steps forward and slowly trails his hands up Barry’s arms, to his chest, and then slowly teases them downward, tweaking his nipples as he goes. The squeak of surprise that draws from Barry is almost cute, and so are the shivers that are treating through his body at the light, teasing touches Leonard is giving him. Once his hands get down to the underwear, he teases the rim of the elastic before achingly slowly slipping his hand down the front. He is met with an impressive erection and loosely wraps his hands around it, making sure to not give him  _ too _ much stimulation. He doesn’t want this to end too soon after all. 

Barry lets out a strangled moan at the light touch. 

“Please...” Barry trails off, hoping that Leonard will do something more soon. Leonard's other hand tightens on his hip and pulls him forward so that they are flush against each other. 

“Please, what?” He whispers against the speedsters lips, loving the little jerk the cock in his hand gives him. 

“Please, Daddy.” Barry whimpers, looking close to tears from how aroused he is. 

“That's more like it.” Leonard says, giving Barry a firm squeeze before withdrawing his hand and stepping back, ignoring the whine of loss the lack of contact causes. 

“On the bed Barry, and lose the underwear. You won’t be needing it any time soon.” Barry goes to speed off, but Leonard grabs a hold of his arm before he can. “Normal speed. I want to watch.” The blush is now permanently staining Barry’s cheeks as he has to physically restrain himself from going too fast. He walks over to the bed and strips off his underwear before laying down on his back. He lays flat and waits for Leonard’s next move. 

While under Barry’s watchful eye, Leonard starts taking off his clothes. First he strips off his parka, and carefully drapes it across the back of one of the chairs. Next he slowly pulls his shirt over his head, leaving his tank-top on. He takes his time to fold his shirt before adding it to the pile. He can see Barry’s eyes eating up every inch of new skin that is revealed. 

“I didn’t know you had tattoos.” Barry mumbles, the sex briefly forgotten as he stares at the ink curling around Leonard’s body, swirling around his arms and shoulders before disappearing down his shirt. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Scarlet.” Leonard responds before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs. His cock juts out from his body at the sudden liberation from his pants. Today was a good day to go commando. 

Barry licks his lips the second his eyes zero in on Leonard’s dick, watching as a single drip of pre-come spills over and down, down, down, until it reaches Leonard’s balls. He barely even notices Leonard taking off his shirt, to which Leonard is grateful for. His tattoos may cover up most of his scars, but they don’t hide everything. 

Leonard makes his way closer until he crawls onto the bed, hovering over Barry’s form. He reaches over Barry and slips his hand into the bedside dresser drawer to retrieve the lube and condoms. As he leans down he captures Barry’s lips in another heated kiss. 

They both get lost in each other’s mouths until Leonard bite down on Barry’s tongue, making Barry’s hips buck up into Leonard. Leonard pulls back with a groan of his own. He brings his hand back with their supplies and moves to sit up, straddling Barry’s thighs. They are both panting again so it takes Leonard a second to maneuver his body between Barry’s legs instead of on top of them. He tosses the condoms on the bedspread next to Barry and pops open the lube. The click of the bottle seems to echo in the room, with only their breathing to fill the silence. 

Leonard generously coats his fingers in the slippery substance before bringing his hand down to Barry’s hole, his first finger circling the tight muscle. Barry jerks in surprise of the sudden coolness of the lube. 

“That's c-cold you asshole.” He says, trying not to moan and encourage Leonard’s teasing.

“What else would you expect Barry. Cold is quite literally in my name.” Leonard chuckles. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have t-ohh...” Barry’s response is cut off with his moan as Leonard finally pushes his first finger in. The lube is still not quite warm yet, but Barry definitely does not mind right now. Leonard wiggles his finger around, twisting it this way and that before pushing another one in. Barry’s hips move in response, trying to push down to get more before Leonard's free hand comes down and pins Barry’s hips to the mattress. 

“No moving without my say so, Scarlet. I said we were doing this my way, you don’t want me to have to punish you, do you?” His voice is teasing, but the responding buck of Barry’s hips makes him pause. Leonard’s cheeks almost hurt with how hard his is smirking when Barry throws his arms up to cover his face and hide his embarrassment. He leans down and puts his face as close to Barry’s as he can manage with the blockage, scissoring his fingers apart inside of Barry as he does. “Or maybe you do want me to punish you Barry. Do you want Daddy to punish his naughty boy?” 

Barry’s body is convulsing before either of them realize and his come splatters between both of their chests. His hole clenches down on Leonard’s hand and his moans rip through his body. Leonard pauses as he waits for Barry to come down from his high. 

It’s only about a minute later before Barry’s body calms down and his arms fall from his face, revealing a tomato red speedster in their wake. 

“Shut up.” He mutters weakly, too embarrassed to say much else. 

“Well,” Leonard starts, looking down at the boy, ”I knew we both had daddy issues, but that was something else, Scarlet. You really do like up to your name ‘Scarlet Speedster’.” Barry’s hand comes up to smack Leonard’s chest at the pun, but ends up getting a hand full of his own spunk instead. Leonard is about to laugh at the failed attempt, but Barry locks eyes with him and brings his hand to his lips, sliding his digits between his lips and sucking them clean. The laugh dies in Leonard’s throat as he watches Barry’s mouth work his fingers, in and out, sucking them clean. 

Leonard is suddenly aware of how painfully hard he is, and how his fingers are still inside of Barry. Barry slides his fingers out of his mouth with a smirk of his own at the look of pure want on Leonard’s face. 

“I may have come fast, but I have essentially no refractory period. I can literally go all night long Snart. How long can you go, old man?” Barry’s voice is clearly teasing at the end, but it still riles Leonard up. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the name calling.

“Old man?” He growls and thrusts a third finger in, working them in quick succession as he leans back in to growl in Barry’s face. “You really are looking for a good ass spanking, aren’t you? Calling your Daddy such mean names after he just gave you an orgasm. One you took without my permission by the way.” Leonard twists his fingers and savors the moan he gets in response. 

“Next time you come it will be from my cock, and my cock only, Boy. Then I am going to spank your ass raw to the point that even you will feel it tomorrow. After that I’ll have you crying on your knees and I am going to put your bratty mouth to good use before coming down your throat. I’ll show you ‘old man'.” Leonard deems him stretched enough and withdraws his fingers as he pulls back. Barry is a beautiful mess of blush and come, just begging to be fucked. Leonard tears open a condom and rolls it on, squirting some extra lube on it before slamming home in one thrust. 

Barry lets out a loud yelp and would have concerned Leonard if it wasn’t immediately followed by a series of moans. Leonard pauses just long enough to collect himself before he is thrusting. Hard. 

The bed actually moves with every thrust, and Leonard brings his hand down to Barry’s chest to tweak his nipples. Barry is moaning so loud Leonard would be worried if they had neighbors. Better use a gag next time. 

“P-please, D-daddy please...” Barry begs, hands shooting out to grip the bed sheets in pleasure. 

“Please Daddy what, Barry? What is it that you want? Use your words.” Leonard asks, moving his hands to Barry’s hips to try and get a better angle.

“I’m s-so close.” Barry moans out, desperately hoping Leonard will give him permission. 

“Not yet baby boy. Not yet.” Leonard grunts out, lifting Barry’s hips a little before thrusting back in. 

“Daddy! I can’t hold out m-much longer. Please!” Barry pleads, but Leonard ignores him. “Please, I w-ahhhh!” Barry’s shout is enough to let Leonard know he found what he was aiming for. The sudden vibration around his cock almost makes him come. It’s enough to make him freeze to stave off his orgasm. If he comes now, he won't be ready to go again for at least an hour and he really wants to come down Barry’s throat tonight. But he is not the only one about to come. He can feel Barry clenching down through the vibrations and his hand shoots out, gripping the base of Barry’s erection to stop his orgasm in its tracks. 

Barry cries out at the sudden tightness around his cock, tears pricking his eyes.

“I said,  _ not yet Barry. _ If you come before I let you there will be hell to pay.” Leonard snarls, keeping his grip tight until the vibrations stopped. He slowly released Barry’s cock and gave an experimental roll of his hips. When Barry didn’t immediately explode, Leonard took that as a sign to continue with his previous rhythm. 

With his newfound knowledge of where Barry’s prostate is, he hits it relentlessly on every thrust. Barry alternates between moaning and whimpering as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay. He has tears streaming out of the sides of his eyes and is a blubbering mess by the time Leonard takes mercy on him. 

“Now. Come Barry, come right now.” Leonard growls out through the vibrations round his cock, desperately holding himself back. 

Barry screams when he comes, his body shaking like a leaf as his second load of the night lands on his stomach right alongside the first. The tightness around Leonard’s cock is almost too much for him to bear, but somehow he manages to stay in control long enough for Barry’s body to stop spasming. 

Leonard pulls out as soon as Barry recovers, loving the fucked out look that Barry gives him and squeezes his cock to stave off his impending orgasm. Len’s eyes are blown wide with arousal as he looks at Barry’s body, still slightly shaking from the force of his release, but Len can already see Barry’s cock giving a twitch of interest. He really wasn’t kidding about not having a refractory period. Len gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I want you over my knee and I am going to spank you until I feel like you’ve had enough. If it becomes too much for you, tell me immediately and I will stop. Otherwise I don’t want to hear any words from you besides my name. Feel free to make as much noise as you want though, I do so love when you scream for me.” Len growls and Barry is up in an instant, moving to the bed and over Leonard’s lap, his cock already well on it’s way to attention for the third time of the night.

“Who would have thought Central City’s super hero would be so excited to get his ass beaten by Captain Cold.” Leonard chuckles, running a palm over his cheek, causing him to jump in anticipation. 

“Shut up.” Barry grumbles, wiggling around in Leonard's lap to get comfortable. Leonard is quick to bring his hand down on Barry’s ass at the sass in his tone. Barry bites down on his fingers to try and contain his moan at the sting, but Leonard is snaking his head. He weaves his fingers through Barry’s head and pulls until Barry’s head is far enough back for him to see Leonard’s disappointed face. 

“Ah ah ah, what did I say Barry? I want to hear every point you make. But no words. Another outburst like that is going to result in a form of punishment you are sure to not like. Understood?” Leonard asks, tugging on the hair in his grip just a touch past pleasurable. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He gasps out, scalp tingling and shooting white hot streaks of pleasure directly to his dick. 

“That's a good boy.” Leonard praises, his next two spanks are in quick succession and on the opposite cheek. Barry doesn’t try to hide his moan this time and he is rewarded with another tug on his hair.

“Same rules as before. Don’t come until I say you can.” Leonard says, raining the next half dozen hits in all different spots. He pays special attention to the tops of Barry’s thighs, planning to paint his boy’s entire backside red to match his suit. 

Barry’s responding shout is enough to make Leonard pause and run her hands over his, now quite literal, hot ass. His hands are gripping Leonard’s thigh in a tight hold, no doubt already fighting off an orgasm. 

“What, are you ready to shoot off again so soon? I told you this is a punishment Barry. You aren’t coming until I have taken you apart piece by piece.” Leonard lets Barry’s head fall forward as he releases his grip, ignoring the whine of los it pulls from the boy in his lap. 

He brings his hand down and doesn’t stop until even he has lost count, only pausing when Barry’s moans are more like one constant scream. He runs his hand over the burning flesh and lets his other hand rub comforting circles on Barry’s upper back to sooth him. 

“You are doing so well Barry. So well.” He coos, watching Barry’s chest heave with each breath. “How are you feeling? You can answer me.”

“I need to come so bad!” Barry wails, tears streaming down his face. Len decides to have mercy on him. 

“If you take ten more for me, I’ll let you come. How does that sound?” He asks, petting Barry’s sweaty hair.

“Yes, y-yes please Daddy, just let me come please!” Barry begs. 

“Brace yourself.” Len warns and settles in to give him his last spanks. 

They rain down in a wave of heat and sting that feels like pure fire on the speedster’s ass. His dripping cock rubs against Len’s leg with every hit. Len counts quietly with each hit to keep track, both for him and for Barry.

“Come Barry.” He barks out as his hand delivers the final spank. Len’s hand had barely come in contact with Barry’s ass before he is shooting off, drenching Len’s leg in come with a shout. His entire body is quivering with the force of his orgasm and Len rubs comforting circles on his back, whispering praises of how well Barry did. He waits until most of the quivering and jerking has stopped before giving Barry his next set of instructions. 

“You were such a good boy for me Barry. Now I want you to get on your knees for me so I can make good on my promise from earlier. Alright?” Len asks, hand still gently carding through Barry’s hair as he waits for a response. 

Barry gives a hum of acknowledgement before silently and slowly climbing off of Len's lap to kneeling on the floor, but before he can lower himself Len pulls him in for a kiss. This one is softer than all the others they have had tonight. Len takes his time to thoroughly explore Barry’s mouth before letting him go. When Len pulls back he sees the soft smile on Barry’s lips he can feel something in his chest grow warm at the sight. Before he can think of anything to say, Barry slowly lowers himself and kneels between Len’s open legs. 

Barry on his knees sure is a sight to behold. His lips are swollen from all of the kissing and they’re slick with spit. His blisses out expression makes Leonard’s aching cock throb with want. He is still slightly out of breath from his earlier orgasm, and he is the most beautiful sight Leonard has ever seen. So perfectly debauched and ready to get even more ruined, begging for it even. 

And who is he to deny such a pretty face?

“Are you ready Scarlet?” Leonard asks, watching closely at Barry’s blissed out face. His eyes are half open and his lips are parted already, as if he can almost taste the cock right in front of him. 

“Yes Daddy.” He whispers. 

Leonard gently places his hand on one side of Barry’s face, using the other to slowly guide his cock into Barry’s awaiting lips. Leonard lets out a groan at the feeling of warm, wet, heat surrounding him. 

“So good,” He says, “You are doing so well for me Baby.” Barry lets out a whimper at the praise. 

Leonard threads his fingers through the short brown locks and gently tugs, remembering how Barry seemed to like that earlier. The choked off moan he gets in response feels fantastic against his dick. He starts moving his hips forward, fucking into Barry’s face and chasing the wonderful heat. Barry seems to come out of his daze enough to regain some control of his powers because the next thing Leonard knows, Barry’s entire mouth is vibrating around him. 

The moans are now falling freely from Leonard’s lips, along with small praises for how good Barry feels. Barry’s hands make their way up and grip Leonard’s ass. He slowly starts applying pressure, forcing Leonard deeper into his mouth and it's not long before the tip of his cock is brushing against the back of Barry’s throat. Just the thought of Barry deep throating him while vibrating is enough for Leonard to almost lose it. But he holds on. 

Soon Barry has Leonard’s cock all the way down his throat, with his face pressed flush against Leonard’s hips. 

“I’m going to come Barry!” Leonard gasps out, hands now gripping Barry’s hair as a life line. All Barry does is hum in acknowledgement. 

That pushes Leonard off the edge. 

Leonard is coming with a shout and stars behind his eyes, his knees buckling, but Barry’s grip on his ass keeps him upright. The orgasm is so strong Leonard feels like he is going to pass out from the force of it. By the time Leonard comes down from his orgasm, he notices that he is now laying on the bed with his arms full of speedster. 

“That was  _ the best _ sex I have ever had in my entire life.” Leonard blurts out, causing Barry to chuckle in his arms. 

“Right back at you Lenny.” Barry whispers back, snuggling closer now that Leonard is actually responsive.

Leonard tightens his grip on Barry and closes his eyes as effects of an hour long sex session sink in, making him feel bone tired. “If this is what happens every time we fight now, I’m going to be doing a lot more solo heists.” Leonard says sleepily, slowly drifting off to sleep. He almost missed Barry’s reply.

“How about next time you just buy me dinner.”


End file.
